Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo
''Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo ''is a video game developed by Rockstar Leeds for PS Vita, Nintendo 3DS and Android. Synopsis Set in Liberty City on the year 2005, the game follows the doings of Giorgio Timms, a forty-something Irish-Italian enforcer of Messina Family. Giorgio ain't the sharpest pencil in the pencil case, but his willingness to help is well appriciated. Messinas are currently struggling with Panamanian Cartel pushing a deadly new drug on the streets. Differing stances towards this new gang and their narcotic threat to tear the family apart. Giorgio tries to help sort out the situation the best he can, but he's constantly sidetracked by pulling favors for the colorful criminal underworld of Liberty City and cryptic and realistic nightmares he keeps seeing about a DIFFERENT LIBERTY CITY. Will Giorgio find out the meaning of these dreams and their connection to the "real" Liberty City and defeat the Panamanians, or will he get driven mad by tons of unanwsered questions and helplessly watch as the Messinas fall? Might sound dramatic, but the genre's actually tragicomedy. Characters * Characters in Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo.'' Giorgio Timms The playable protagonist. A bit dumb enforcer of Messina Family. Giorgio's father was a high-ranking and respected member of the family, but being half-irish, Giorgio is doomed to be a mere hired gun. He is portrayed by James Remar. Alessandro Urbano One of Messina Family's respected elders. Alessandro and Giorgio share a mutual friendship and Alessandro trusts Giorgio many important errands. He has a fickle and disrespectful son, Benjamin, whose constant strange whims cause him a great stress. He is portrayed by Richard Cansino. Benjamin "Benny" Urbano Alessandro's son. Benny despises the procedures of Messina Family leaders, seeing them as dated and narrow-minded, while dreaming of creating his own crime family and ruling the city. He sees the Panamanians and their drug as a business opportunity and wishes to join forces with them, much to the Family's dismay. Benny's playboy lifestyle boggles Giorgio at times, but as an obliging friend, he carries out the jobs he gets. He is portrayed by Matt Bush. Melvin Powers Movie producer, who has lived an eventful and extraordinary life and is currently filming a movie about it. One of Benny's friends. Secretly distributes the Panamanian drug from his new club. He is portrayed by Chad Coleman. Claude Derrington Businessman associate of Alessandro, who supplies Messinas and needs some favors. He is portrayed by Jesse Corti. Mary Cummings Journalist, who Giorgio helps with her big scoop about Liberty City's criminal activities. She is portrayed by Allison Brie. Phyllis Giorgio's wife, who might be cheating on him. Who knows. She is portrayed by Kristen Wiig. Jae-Young Fuk Korean smuggler, who deceive's Giorgio to help him. He is portrayed by Jason Court. Matfey The spokesman of Kenny Petrovic. Petrovic has agreed to help Messinas deal with Panamanians and his orders for Giorgio are announced through Matfey. Seemingly expressionless, cold goon at first, Matfey turns out to be an insecure, emotional guy when Giorgio saves his life and advices him to pursue his dreams. He is portrayed by Trey Parker. Michelangelo Lipton A master criminal Benny has hired to plan a bank heist for him. He isn't portrayed by Doug Cockle. Vince Nocenti A store keeper who refuses to pay his protection money for Messinas. He isn't portrayed by Paul Eiding. Shaman Mysterious Jamaican man known only as "Shaman" helps Giorgio investigate his cryptic nightmares with alternative medicines. He is portrayed by Jason Dohring. Story * Missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo Giorgio is seeing nightmares. For a quite some time now, he's been seeing a very realistic dream about Liberty City, but not the same Liberty City he's living in, a Liberty City, that according to the puzzling dreams, "once was", "was replaced" and "is sort of from this world". Giorgio's boss and best friend, Alessandro Urbano, a high-ranking Messina Crime Family capo, simply advices him to visit a therapist, as he's having far more serious problems than his minion's sleepless nights; Liberty City has recently become the base of operations for a Panamanian Cartel (Jason Donovan). Cartel has a new very addictive and lethal drug they're spreading on the streets. This has inoculated Messina's drug trade and can not be accepted. Together Alessandro and Girogio began sabotaging Panamanian's businesses while nurturing their own. At the same time, Alessandro's dissipated son, Benjamin "Benny" Urbano, begans employing Giorgio for his schemes. Benny is a fan of the Panamanian drug and thinks the Messina bosses are shortsighted for fighting against the Cartel instead of siding up with them, a thing Benny is planning to do. Benny is determined to form his own gang and his missions for Giorgio usually revolve around trying to make him one of the city's "big players". Benny also introduces Giorgio to Melvin Powers, a filmmaker currently producing a film about his own eventful life. Melvin hires Giorgio for several oddjobs like jacking a bus full of Miss Liberty City contestants for him, acting out stunts for Melvin's film and so on. Giorgio continues having the nightmares about the other out-of-this-world Liberty City and Benny advices him to go see a Jamaican "spirit doctor" called Shaman. With Shaman's delusion drugs Giorgio enters "the dream world" and explores the Liberty City of his nightmares to find answers. His first trip ends up being not very profitable, so Shaman promises to contact Giorgio when he has more of the medicine in storage. Alessandro commands Giorgio to assist his associate Claude Derrington, a millionare industrialist, in order to perhaps get useful information about the Cartel via Derrington's contacts. Derrington's tasks include, for example, killing a fellow businessman so Claude can buy his company and helping him and his crime partner Jae-Young Fuk transport drugs. Jae-Young later returns the favor by helping Giorgio sabotage the Panamanians by raiding their secret drug stashes. The stashes are in protection of Lupisella Family, though, which makes Giorgio suspicious. Alessandro is called to a meeting with the Lupisellas, but it turns out to be an ambush. Giorgio saves Alessandro, who tells Jae-Young Fuk (Emmanuelle Chriqui) used Giorgio; the suppoused Panamanian drug stashes were the property of Lupisellas. To repay Lupisellas (Seth MacFarlane), Giorgio is sent to kill Fuk. Panamanians continue to cause trouble, but Alessandro sends Giorgio to take care of Vince Nocenti, a store keeper refusing to pay his protection money. Giorgio kills Nocenti, but unbeknownst to him, the murder is caught on tape. An young journalist Mary Cummings is gathering material for her big scoop about Liberty City's criminal activities and promises to get rid of the tape if Giorgio helps her. Alessandro strikes a deal with Kenny Petrovic, the most powerful Russian mobster in Liberty City, to take the Panamanians down. Petrovic however agrees to help only if Giorgio does some favors for him. Petrovic's orders and messages are told to Giorgio by Petrovic's assistant Matfey. At first, Matfey acts like a generic emotionless goon, until he is saved by Giorgio from muggers. Matfey (Vincent D'Onofrio) doesn't really want to be a simple henchman and believes he has skills to be much more. Giorgio encourages him to pursue his dreams. Giorgio visits Shaman again to find answers about his freaky Nightmares. During his second drug trip into his subconsciousness, Giorgio learns that the former Liberty City was ruled by entities known as "Rockstars", but was wiped out of existence because they grew born to the city and wanted start anew. The "new" Liberty City is their creation as well. Giorgio and Shaman agree they'll meet again soon. With Giorgio's help, Mary gathers material for her scoop, but gets a hit put on her by Benny when she investigates his businesses. Giorgio aids Mary escape and she decides to move to Los Santos. Unable to publish her scoop, Mary gives all the intel she has gathered to Giorgio. The intel reveals that Melvin Powers is selling the Panamanian drug in his club, which means he must be killed. Giorgio confronts Powers and kills him. Benny is pissed at Giorgio for Powers' demise, but calms down they finally form Benny's own gang, the Urbano Crime Family, with the loot from a bank heist Giorgio commits with a master criminal Michelangelo Lipton. Benny sets his sights on getting the Panamanians on his side, much to Giorgio's displeasure. Shaman contacts Giorgio and leads him to a man named Mike Lips. Mike Lips (Dominick Armato) is a crazy homeless weirdo living under the Algonquin bridge. Lips claims to be from another world, where dying is a portal to a "new world". Giorgio (in a fucked up state caused by Shaman's drugs) figures that the sudden appearance of the Panamanians means they are from the "another Liberty City" of his dreams and have moved to their world. Benny is having a deal with the Panamanians, when Giorgio enters the scene to warn him. Benny and the Panamanians however have already come to an agreement. Benny declares he'll become the king of crime in Liberty and neither his father or Giorgio can stop him. Everyone attacks Giorgio, but he manages to flee. Giorgio goes to meet Shaman at his house, but he has disappeared and the apartment is completely empty. Giorgio wonders if anything he experienced was real or simply drug hallucinations. Benny, his gang and the Panamanians have declared war on the Messinas and Alessandro needs Giorgio's help to strike back. They make a battle plan and together eliminate the Panamanian Cartel completely. Giorgio gets a phone call from Matfey, who is lying in his car, nearly dead. Matfey decided to offer Kenny Petrovic his ideas on business, but not wanting others to tell him how to do his job, Petrovic sent some of his men to kill Matfey. Giorgio rushes Matfey to a hospital, but he's too far gone. Giorgio apologizes Matfey for everything, who doesn't blame him and is happy to die with a friend on his side. Alessandro is having a real hard time. The other leaders of the Messinas pressure him to sort out "The Benny Problem". After pondering the situation, Alessandro knows what must be done. He sends Giorgio to attack Benny and his gang's new base. Following orders, Giorgio knocks out Benny, puts him in the trunk of his car and brings him to Alessandro by the docks. Alessandro and Benny have a chat about family, life, crime and business and ends with Alessandro shooting Benny in the head. Understandably Alessandro is shocked for having to kill his own son and blames himself for letting Benny be such a reckless boy by not being present in his life more. Alessandro tells Giorgio he's going to needs some time to get himself back together, so there won't be any work from him in the near future. Giorgio in return reveals he's going to ponder continuing his life of crime after encountering so much drama, death and drug trips lately. He's most likely going to buy a hotdog stand and live more simple life with his wife. Alessandro bids Giorgio good luck and wishes he could do the same. '''END.' Gameplay Vertigo has the same presentation as Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. ''Instead of a third person, ground-level view or a top-down perspective, ''Vertigo uses a fully rotatable aerial camera angled down at the action. The cutscenes are comic book like, because it's cool. The entire Liberty City is available to explore, in addition of Alderney, which has been removed again (it ain't part of LC, people. It's based on New Jersey. Get over it). Some new features, absent in Chinatown Wars, include the ability to fly planes and helicopters. Minigames Like Chinatown Wars, Vertigo has minigames that embroider the gameplay, for example; hacking, starting locked cars, using electronic devices and working in assets. Activities and Jobs Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo is full of free roam activities the players can participate in to earn money and other bonuses. Statistics The ability to improve protagonist's strength and stamina makes a return. In order to do so, the player must go to gym, do sports or have sex. Yes, there's a sex minigame in this. It caused a certain lawyer to freak out. Properties Giorgio can acquire properties by taking over stores and other sources of income of rival gangs. In order to do so, the player must kill a bunch of enemies trying to protect their property. 80% of the property's income will go to Messina Family, but the player gets the rest 20% and the ability to work in the property. * Properties in Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo Side Missions and Collectibles * Missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo Radio Vertigo has 5 radio stations that play instrumental music. * Radio Stations in Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo Weapons and Vehicles The weapons and vehicles in Vertigo are mostly the same as in Chinatown Wars, because it was too expensive to create and code new cars and guns. Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo